


Parenting isn't always easy

by fanfictionbyM



Series: Cole and Dalton as Parents [1]
Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always ups and downs of being a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting isn't always easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, and this is all fictional.
> 
> Now on to the fanfic..

Ding dong!

 

The doorbell rang, signalling that Cole needed to answer it. But it would have to wait a minute as he had his hands full.

 

Literally, he was carrying both of his 6 month old  fraternal twin boys Skylar and Aidan, and needed to set them down where he could watch them when he could answer the door. Hmm… He could set them in the play pen.

 

Aidan, who was already in a grumpy mood, was pleased to be set down. Sky, however didn’t want to let go. “Da!-Da!” Sky babbled clinging onto Cole. Even though it was just syllables put to together, and Sky didn’t understand what he was saying, Cole still took it as Sky saying Daddy.

 

“Sky, I have to answer the door. I’ll be back in one minute.” He kissed Sky’s forehead and put him in the playpen as well.

 

Cole smiled as he saw that Aidan was in a better mood now that he was playing with a soft toy guitar Dalton had gotten at a toy store.

 

When Cole finally got to the door, a blonde curly haired 5 year old girl raced inside.

 

“Daddy!” Vera exclaimed, hooking onto one of Cole’s legs. She looked up at him with her green eyes.

 

“Hi princess, how was your playdate with Tristan and Tria?” Both are Will’s twins, 3 months younger than Vera.

 

“Good. We played house, and then superheros, and then had lunch and then played on the playground!” She smiled.

 

“I guess you had a wonderful day then. Now can you play with your brothers while I talk with Tristan and Tria’s Dad?”

 

“Sure.” Vera skipped merrily towards her brothers. Even though she didn’t always like that they needed a lot of her dad and papa’s attention right now, she still liked to play with them.

 

Cole turned away and towards Will. Neither him nor any of the other members changed much as they got older except the normal aging process. But unlike some other 35 year olds, they still had their attractive features.

 

“Hey thanks for taking Vera for a couple hours. Between watching Sky and Aidan and preparing to go back to the set starting late Sunday, its a handful.”

 

Will laughed a bit before saying, “Trust me, I know. It’s the least I could do after you watching my twins for 3 and a half days last week. I’m busy recording next week but if you need time to yourself and Dalton, let me know okay?”

 

“Thanks Will.” Cole smiled and then closed the door, heading back towards the kids. Vera was playing peek-a-boo with Sky and Aidan was babbling, trying to imitate Daltons singing and guitar playing.

 

Speaking of Dalton, he was going to be home later tonight because of recording the last part of Fly Away Hero’s next album, which was the last one for awhile.  Hunter and Thumpers’ wives  and Kitty were all pregnant and due somewhere inbetween the next 2-3 months.

 

Cole hated him being home later, but he was one to talk after all he would be leaving for a week of shooting his show in L.A late Sunday night, which is two nights away.

 

Cole turned to his watch, it was 5:10 so he really should start getting dinner ready for Aidan and Sky. “Okay boys, time for dinner.” He lifted up Aidan, who was giving him a frown.

 

“Yes, I know you want to go back to your guitar.” Cole sighed. “But you first have to eat and then I will give you another hour with your guitar okay?”

 

Aidan just babbled in response.

 

Cole reached the kitchen and put Aidan into one of the highchairs. “Don’t try anything funny.” He warned before walking to get Sky. Aidan was starting to figure out how to tip the whole thing over.

 

Vera was still playing peek-a-boo with Sky when Cole came back. “Okay Vera, I need to get him in his highchair now.”

 

Vera nodded, and went up the stairs towards her room. “ I’m gonna play until dinner time. Wait, what is dinner again?”

 

“Mac and Cheese.” Honestly, Cole didn’t think that far, but it was one of Vera’s favorites, so Mac and Cheese it is.

 

\-----------

 

Dalton tried to pull his car into the garage as quietly as possible. They had gotten done recording earlier than expected, which was good.

 

Walking toward the door, he could already hear some noise- the loud sighs of his husband and the whines of Aidan? Sky?  

 

Dalton wasn’t sure though. But he was going to find out shortly.

\-----------

 

Cole is exhausted.

 

Aidan kept on pushing away the puréed vegetables, and has already tried dumping it on the floor.

 

“Can you just try one more bite for me please? Then I’ll get you more formula.” Cole pleaded with Aidan. Sky didn’t really care for the vegetables either but at least he ate two spoonfuls before pushing it to the ground.

 

Aidan, at only 6 months, gave him the are-you-serious look.

 

Yep, this was going to take a while.

 

“Here, let me try.” A familiar voice called out.

 

Cole turned around to see Dalton smirking at him. “What are you doing home so early? And Vera, why didn’t you tell me that Papa was behind me?”

 

Vera who was in the middle of eating her Mac and Cheese, shrugged. “Papa said not to.”

 

Cole pulled Dalton into a kiss. “Now that you’re here, you can try feeding him. I’ve had enough of his attitude.” Cole broke off, pointing to Aidan, who was refusing to even look at the food.

 

“Alright.”

 

Dalton sat down in the chair, facing Aidan. “Now Aidan, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s up to you.”

 

\----------------

 

While Dalton was getting Aidan to eat, Cole was getting Sky ready for bath and then bedtime.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes Vera?”

 

“Is Kindergarten scary?”

 

In two weeks time, Vera would be starting Kindergarten. It was very unreal to them as they remember first holding her and now she’s off to school for the first time.

 

Cole pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s not scary. You’ll meet lots of new kids and make lots of friends.”

 

“Yay! I like new friends.” Vera said clapping her hands before running off to play with some dolls in the living room.

 

Cole smiled and then looked down at Sky. “Well I guess this means it’s bath time Sky!”

 

If Sky had the ability to roll his eyes, he totally would have. Just on that comment alone.

 

\-----------

 

Shortly after Cole settled Sky into the bathtub, Dalton walked in carrying Aidan.

 

“Room for one more?”

 

“How did you get him to eat it?”

 

“Distracting him works very well. For example, he likes it when I mashed up Fly Away Hero and IM5.”

 

“Seriously? Wow,”

 

“Yep, he likes it.”

 

A huge splash from Sky interrupted the conversation. “Skylar!” Both Dalton and Cole exclaimed as their shirts became wet, but they started laughing immediately after.

 

“What are we going to do with these two?” Dalton pulled off his shirt.

 

“Hope that they don’t act like this when they’re teens?” Cole poked his husbands stomach.

 

“Stop that. We can have fun time later, Cole.” Dalton turned to put Aidan into the tub.

\-----------

 

Later when all the kids were in bed and asleep, Cole and Dalton crashed onto the couch to watch a movie.

 

“I’m tired. I don’t know how people have more than three kids. I just don’t.” Cole stretching onto Dalton.

 

Dalton smiled and played with Coles hair. “Me too.”

 

Both of them got comfortable as the movie began. They loved their kids, but sometimes they needed alone time.

 

“I love you.” Cole looked up at Dalton.

 

“I love you too.”

  
  


The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let people know, Will left IM5 a short time ago. Even though I am a bit sad, I can't wait for his own music!


End file.
